


Konoha's sharigan brothers adopted version

by mrgrimjaw



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, F/F, F/M, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:14:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrgrimjaw/pseuds/mrgrimjaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what happens when Naruto finds out he as long forgotten Uchiha blood in him and how will he stop the mask man he knows will retrun one day? naru x shion x Konan x sakura x Ino x female Haku Sasuke x Tamaki x Karin x Anko x Ayame</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sharingan Uzumaki

Decilamer :I don't own Naruto it belongs to Kishimoto and this is adopted from Konoha's Crimson Fox this is the continuation of Konoha's Sharingan Brothers.

It was October 10th a red haired women was giving birth in a cave "you doing good Kushina "said a blonde haired man with ocean blue eyes and blonde hair Kushina gave one last push a baby came out he looked just like Minato.

A man in a mask came in killed the third's wife and a nurse the man said " step way from the women or the child dies!" he then teleported and grabbed Naruto Minato step away.

Then something weird happened to Naruto's eyes they turned to Sharingan this scared the man he then threw baby Naruto Minato caught him and saw his wife gone he then went after them .

Kushina was in stone restrains "what do you want with me?!" she yelled as the seal was losing its power and she was hurting Kurama came out and started a rampage in the woods the masked man used his Sharingan to control it.

Then Minato appeared with Naruto saw the beast Naruto's Sharingan activated again this made Kurama confused Minato then made a clone the clone began the sealing process.

Wile Minato put Naruto with the clone and attacked the masked man the masked man dodged wile the clone took control of Kurama and sealed its good side in Kushina and its evil half in Naruto.

The man laughed and said " I be back foruth Hokage!" as he dispread the third came and saw both Minato and Kushina is alive both looked tired Naruto he fell asleep .

The third sent all three to the hospital a day or two later Minato and Kushina got out of the Hospital and they ran tests on Naruto they were in the testing room when a doctor said" you son is the reincarnation of Indra .

Minato was shocked so was Kushina a idea popped in to Kushina's head she then said "Minato lets have Mikoto teach Naruto on how to control his Sharingan when he's older " Minato then shook his head yes and said" we need someone to keep the evil nine tails in control I know someone who can".

A month past at a meeting their was Minato and Kushina Fugaku and his wife Mikoto and the Priestess of Demon country the Priestess had pale skin and long brown hair in priestess cloths.

Minato said " I summoned you all here for two things first Mikoto and Fugaku will you train Naruto to use his Sharingan and second Miroku I need you daughter Shion to keep the evil half of the nine tails in check so for this our children will have to marry".

A young looking pre teen maybe 12 she had amber eyes blue purple hair with a paper flower in her hair she then smiled and said " how about me? Lady Miroku I am her retainer after all and I thank you son will be handsome Lord Hokage he looks just like you" she then blushed.

Miroku laughed and replied "jealous now are we Konan ?" she then singed Konan on as a wife to the forth's son then handed it to them Kushina said this is weird our son as the sharingan ten years past a 11 year old Naruto was heading to the academy when he ran into Sauske his best friend and brother .

Wile they were walking down to the academy a girl was running thru the streets and yelled "Sauske !" a girl with Orange shirt bandage on her right arm she has fair skin brown hair and eyes.

She then asked" are you and you father coming to pick up supplies?" Sauske the said "yes he is" she then ran back to her grandmothers they both entered the academy.

They took their seats their Iruka entered and said "today is the gradating exam you have to beat a chunin first up is Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto went to the next room .

The room was 100% padded he got in a fighting stance their waiting was Mizuki he said "good day honorable son of the forth " he gave a kind smile but Naruto always sensed something off about him.

They then began the fight Mizuki threw a punch Naruto dodged then hit him in the rib Mizuki growled then tried anther punch Naruto blocked then gave a hard kick to him he bounced off the ceiling and hit the floor knocked out cold.

Naruto got his head band and then left to go home he then yelled "mom dad I am a Ninja now!" he opened the door the lights were off no one answered he then turned on the lights .

Everyone came out of hiding and yelled coagulations! " their was two females one girl the other a women the girl had long light blonde hair with pale lavender eyes she wore a lavender Kimono on she smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips .

She then said "coagulations Naruto t " the other women was Konan she made a few changes in her looks she was taller and had a Labret piecing on her chin .

She gave him a smile and said "Long time no see Lord Naruto me and Lady Shion truly care about you" Kushina then cut cake and everyone had some even Sauske and his family showed up.

As they celebrated Naruto had a bad feeling in his gut that something bad was happening else were two young Kunoichi who failed the exam got the scroll and began going to Mizuki .

One had purple hair brown eyes and a striped blouse that was tied at her neck and waist over a dark blues dress that had a marking on the left sleeve but none on the right which she wore along with a pair of dark pants and sandals.

The other girl has spiky red hair big brown eyes she were a blouse that was half green and half yellow along with a grey scarf. She also wore a pair of light colored pants.

He waited in the woods back with Naruto and his family and friends a knock was at the door a Anbu said" Lord Hokage the scroll been taken !" Naruto and Sauske heard this.

Minato put his cloak on and was going out the door when Sauske and Naruto ran out to get the thrives they made it to the woods but Minato beat them Naruto said " dad let me handle Mizuki ".

Both Naruto and Sauske saw the girls and could tell their were victims but also wanted to see them behind bars for bulling Sakura and Ino both had rage in their eyes .

Their eyes began to change from black and ocean blue to red and black Naruto and Sauske saw charka flow thru Mizuki Mizuki was scared he then thru kunai at Naruto and Sauske both dodged then thru their Kunai.

Both landed in Mizuki's knees he yelled then landed on his knees Minato then knocked him out and then looked worried at his son and said "its time for you to know the truth ".

Kakashi and Rin showed up and both said "Minato sensei what should we do to Mizuki?" Minato then gave a dark tone and said "torture him and execute him for betraying the leaf".

Both Minato's students left with the trader and two girls who failed the exams Minato took the boys home then both Mianto Kushina and Makoto and Fugaku stand around the boys.

Minato said" Naruto you have Uchiha Namikaze and Uzumaki blood in you it began doing you insisters time her Name was Hoshi Uchiha flash back doing the great warring states era .

She had pale skin black long hair in a pony tail she wore a navy blue Kimono with a sword above her butt she hated fighting the war she only wanted peace she was sneaking out of the Uchiha camp to get way from the fighting .

She traveled for days she had her stuff packed she knew her clan would come for her she began to breath heavy it was a hot day she began to get dizzy and pass out.

She then woke up in a homemade sleeping bag a fire outside she began to stir a voice said " don't worry you safe and you have no injury's only old ones she then looked down and noticed she was nude.

She then blushed and said " you perverted bastard !" then a cloak was thrown in her direction she caught it and put it on he said "I am not one just a kind Samaritan and a gentlemen " .

She came out saw a man with spiky blonde hair blue eyes he then said "my name is Akio Namikaze she smiled and then looked sad " my scars are nasty looking aren't they?" she began to cry.

He said "no their beautiful as you are " end of flash back Minato then said " they got marryed and had children who continued the blood line then Naruto and everyone went to bed .

Authors note I hope you like this adopted version of Konoha ' sharingan brothers thanks to Konoha's Crimson Fox for letting me adopt this fic


	2. Chapter 2 Team assignment and mission

Chapter 2  
Team assignment and mission   
The next day Naruto and Sauske were at the Academy it was team forming day Iruka said “team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki Sakura Haruno and Sauske Uchiha and you team leader is Kakashi Hatake he just became a Jonin again”.

Then he called other teams then after the teachers took each kid Kakashi took his team to his house their Rin was cooking for the team she turned around and smiled “hey dear and Naruto how’s Minato sensei and lady Kushina?”  
Naruto replied “their great “Kakashi kissed her cheek she blushed and laughed set steak down the kids eyes had glee in it they all began to eat Rin said “wow what appetites you have”.

Naruto then said “Miss Rin this is great!” Kakashi then cleared his throat and said “my name Kakashi Hatake and I like Rin Minato sensei and his wife and you Naruto there’s a lot of things I don’t like”.

After they ate Naruto Sakura and Sasuke went back to their homes else were in the elemental Nations theirs a girl with brown eyes long black hair the room is like a painting filled with red blood everywhere different shades of the color.

The girl smirked at the man with a crazy but dark look in her eyes she then said “ready for Death to claim you soul you pathetic Human?” she then stabbed him thru his chest blood splashed on her.

She gave a twisted grin and said “you like the rest can’t be trusted I only trust Zabuza “ she got up and went back to her boss the man paid her she then went to get cleaned up.

She was in the shower bathing while her boss entering she knew we was a mongrel dog so she threw a ice spike and killed him she got out and warned him repeatedly not to do it.

She got dressed and left for a new contract the next day Naruto and his team went on a mission dog walking “man this is so boring !” wined Naruto Sauske then said “we have Sharingan training with my parents and Kakashi sensei here”.

Meanwhile with Team 10 they were walking to a Castile for protection detail for a princess name Hemo but what they dint know was it was truly their enemy Haku.

Ino knocked on the door Haku answered Ino blushed and thought “she’s hotter then me” Haku /Hemo said “welcome to my manner “ she smiled they all walked in.

Asuma put his secrete out he walked in the manner it was big a eliminate goldeish color on the chilling floor and walls by the crystal lights they walked in to the dining room.  
Haku then turned around and gave a sick grin on her lips as she entered her mirrors she said “surrender my contact says I cant kill you but to gather information on Konoha Asuma then looked at his students they were only Genin .

He then said” we give up take us” Haku put cuffs on them takes them to the dungeon their she shackled them to walls wile she had Ino on a table Haku smirked and licked her lips at the blonde and said “ I am Bi sexual”.

She then wrote a note and used a hawk to send it to Zabuza she then began beating Asuma and said “ so what is the forbidden scroll about!?” he yelled in pain and said “I wont tell you!”.

She then looked at Ino with lust in her eyes as she began rubbing her cave of wonders wile it was getting wet Ino had fear in her eyes as a wet behind the ears Kunoichi.

Haku got on top of Ino kissed her lips Ino fought but her skirmishing was futile as a kunai came to her shirt and bandages were cut in half Asuma Shikamaru and Choji were shocked to see their female teammate geting raped.

Haku stopped and said “that’s sad you melons aren’t big yet” she then kissed and licked the right wile rubbing and grouping the left “ga stop it pleases!” Ino said in-between a moan.

Ino face began to get red then Haku cut her skirt and bandages off her lower body were Ino’s cave of wonders was revealed to the world it was wet like Haku’s Haku then kissed and licked her way down to it wile moans escaped the captured Kunochi’s lips.

Haku began licking Ino’s cave of wonder Ino’s body responded by arching off the table Ino began to pant and say “more!” Haku then qoukeined her licking it sent pleasure thru out the Yamanaka Heiress body .

Ino then Yelled in ecstasy as her first Jizz was hiting her the room spined in Ino’s view as everything began to go dark Haku was sadly not satisfied as she dint get to Jizz .

“you had fun dint you ice Goddess ?” said a deep voice a man with a sword on his back he had gray skin brown eyes with bandages around his mouth Haku then smiled .

She said “ah Zabuza you here “ she then took him upstairs to catch up four days past and no news of team 10 Minato then calls on his son’s team they entered and Minato said” I need you to look for team 10 “.

Kakashi then bowed and said “ok Minato sensei” team 7 left to find team 10 meanwhile back with team 10 was still in the dudgeon Ino was crying in humiliation but her body craved more of Haku’s touch.

Ino then stopped and mouthed to her teammates “we getting rescued “ team 7 made it at the woods then a sword was heading their way Kakashi blocked with a kunai .

“go!” he yelled as Zabuza came out of the shadows as Naruto and the others ran down to the dungeon door Haku then appeared she smirked and said looks like I got some people to kill”.

She then made sword out of ice both Naruto and Sauske attacked with Kunai as Sakura ran down to were team10 was Intel a shard of ice impels her chest she fell down the steps wile she coughed up blood .

The Haku Naruto and Sauske fought is a ice clone both boys saw Sakura fall and yelled “Sakura!!!!!!!!!!!!” as they stabbed the clone it dispelled then ice Mirrors appeared around them. 

Haku entered and began attacking both tried to dodge and block but they keep getting cut in Vidal areas blood splattered all over the floor as both boys closed their eyes in pain.

Then both their eyes reopens revealing the sharingan Haku then stopped in a mirror and muttered “damn both can see my moves !” Naruto then thought “how to break the ice?” he then felt his mind and soul leave his body.

As a new one came in his place then his eyes became crimson red and fire beams out of it bouncing off Haku’s ice mirrors breaking all them Haku violently landed on the ground out cold.

With Kakashi he was having trouble with Zabuza “man he’s strong “ mist surrounded Kakashi he looked everywhere with his eyes Zabuza laughed and said “ were to attck the hart the lungs ?”.

He then came up behind Kakashi going to swing when Kakashi blocked with the kunai then both went thru hand seals both said “water stlye water dragon justu!” both dragons clashed.

The water and force pushed both Ninja back then Kakashi threw Kunais were Zabuza wont get way back with Naruto he came back to his body then he and Sauske went to free team 10.

They untied them wile Naruto went back to Sakura then him and Sauske blacked out form blood lose Ino then bean wraping bandages around the three as Asama picked both boys up as Ino and Shikamaru carried Sakura and Choji draged Haku .

Kakshi picked Zabuza up as the teams rushed back to Konoha.

End of chapter 2 pleass read and review

End of chapter 2 pleass read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
The chunin exams   
Authors note Mino Miasoka and Fukumoto Moe are ocs of mine pleass give me feed back on this chapter and on my ocs 

Haku and Zabuza were put in cells waiting on their fate in the Hokage office was Naruto his father Kakashi and Rin both Kakashi and Rin was bowing Minato then said “what should we do with Zabuza and Haku?”  
Naruto then said “how about they are under probation for a while?” Minato then said “ok Intel the chunin exams then Rin you keep Haku Kakashi you keep Zabuza at your house and we will have extra Anbu following you as well “.

Then both said in unison” yes sensei!” both left Minato looked at Naruto with curiosity and said “ so son I see you have three women gushing over you it’s the Haruno Yamanaka and Yuki heiress what dose Konan and Shion thank of the three?” he gave his son a devilish look.

Naruto blushed and answered “they haven’t confirmed their emotions yet dad!” elsewhere with Ino and Sakura they were hanging out at Sakura’s place “hey forehead what do you think of Naruto?”  
Sakura blushed and said “he’s sweet kind and powerful and I love him” Ino then replied “me to “ both eat sandwiches meanwhile with Rin she was cleaning the place up for Haku and Zabuza wile Kakashi went to get them.

Kakashi was at Konoha prison transporting Zabuza and Haku to his and Rin’s home they made it and Rin gave a gentle smile and said “hello Zabuza and Haku welcome to mine and Kashi home “.

Both rouge ninja sneakered at Kakashi pet name as they enrted the house they both were treated to bowls of soup both began to eat and liked it Rin starred at them both with intense gaze.

“thank you miss. Rin” said Haku Zabuza ate to Kakashi then reminded “Rin the chunin exams are coming up” Rin smiled and said “ha reminds me of the good old days” she then looked sad.

Then Kakashi hugged her and said “its ok you have me” Haku noticed this back with Naruto he was eating dinner his mother then said “the chunin exams are coming up” Naruto shook his head yes.

Elsewhere the other villages was sending their genin one team was intriguing from Suna a girl was walking thru the desert she had a cloak on to keep the sun off her she had a suna headband on her head.

She was 5.9 her height and Weight 100 pounds her eyes are Hazel and as brown hair to her back with tan skin anther women in a cloak said “Lady Mino what are you planning to do when we reach Konoha?”.

The girl known as Mino smirked and said “play with the Uchiha and Namikaze heirs of course if they got women take them” one of the other cloaked figures had a frown on her face she had messy red hair brown eyes she thought to herself “damn you Mino Miasoka I hate you I only do you crap bidding because Kin’s join this bull shit revenge mission”.

Anther girl in a cloak was right beside the red haired girl she reached her hand out and the red head took it both blushed the blacked haired girl thought “Yes Lady Mino this is very personal I believe in this cause”.

Back in Konoha Tamaki was at Sauske’s house visiting Sauske then came in the room and said “ Tamaki want to go out for dinner a date?” Tamaki blushed and shook her head yes.

They began walking to Ichiraku their they entered and Ayame was waiting she said “hey Sasuke and Tamaki” both ordered pork Ramen wile they were eating Ayame was admiring Sasuke.

She thought flash back 4 years ago Ayame was on a delivery for her father she was 14 at the time she was on her way back when a dog attacked her she yelled “help!” then Sauske appeared he was 9 he kicked the dog it yelped and ran off.

She then smiled bent down and kissed his cheek and said “ my little ninja “ he walked her back to the restaurant end of flash back.

Then someone’s fingers snapped in front of her and said “hey Ayame we done here our payment” she snapped out of it and took the money blushed in embarrassment and lovey dovey way.

Three days past and at the gate was Mino and her group they looked tired and Mino said “one more day intel the exams begin so rest my team she then peted a cloaked figure’s head bedside her she had red hair green eyes slim skinny body with a coaler around her neck she purred .

Then the group showed them their ids and entered the gates they then stopped at a inn Mino and her cloaked friend went In one room wile Tayuya and Ken shared one to .

Mino then said “ Fukumoto relies the genjustu “ Fukumoto then took her hood down and said “kai” and did a hand seal cat ears appeared on her head and a tail they were orange with orange strips on them she bowed.

And said “what can I do mistress Mino I am you loyal pet/ slave my body is yours so is my will” Mino smirked and said “kiss me” Fukumoto got on the bed and kissed Mino’s lips Mino kissed back and pulled Fukumoto in fast and hard.

Fukumoto took Mino’s golden bra off to see her great mounds she played with the right and kissed and sucked the left “ah its so good Fukumoto!!!!!!!” Mino yelled in delight .

As Mino took her pet/ slave shirt off did the same both kissed and licked down to their belly’s then both took their bottoms and underwear off Mino began licking her turn in Fukumoto’s lower region as Fukumoto began fingering her mistress.

Both moaned in unison as both climaxes began to build Mino went in a circler motion Fukumoto added two more finger both their climaxed rised more both yelled in unison” I am going to climax!” both did then they went to sleep.

The next day the exams started all the genin from every village was their at the gates so was team 7 and team Mino the gates opened and off the teams went for the three of team Mino it was Mino Tayuya and Kin but Fukumoto was right behind them invisible.

 

with team 7 they were searching for a heaven scroll Naruto pulled out a letter from his two wives Shion and Konan wishing him good luck it smelled of them Sakura looked at him a ping of Jealously hit her she seen both Konan and Shion both were hot and had good sized breasts epically Konan.

A hour past and it was getting dark so team 7 made camp Naruto and Sauske went to go hunt for food wile Sakura but in the shadows was Fukumoto she was ordered by Mino to capture some of Naruto and Sauske’s lovers.

So she Presumed Sakura was Naruto’s lover she then made a magnet sand and made it into a spear and threw it at Sakura she then heard something and Sakura dodged and threw a kunai Fukumoto cursed “damn” she then dodged but the kunai cut her shoulder .

She then attacked Sakura with her fist Sakura blocked she then did a counter attack and threw Fukumoto Fukumoto used her cat reflexes to do a flip and land on her feet she then felt her arm “ow you broke my arm you Konoha bitch!” she then used her magnet release on Sakura.

Sakura dodged some of them and charged and stabbed Fukumoto in both her shoulders she then yelled in pain then her Magnet sand got to Sakura held her in place .

Fukumoto was about to gloat when she noticed explosive tags “shit!” the they went off Fukumoto then yelled “My arms!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” she then began to heal them back as she grunted in pain .

She picked up Sakura and left with Sauske he was hunting for rabbit when he heard a female yelled “help me someone help!” Sauske heard this and ran to the place.

Sauske did a drop kick the bear it feel and was knocked out he went to the girl and asked “you ok?” she had red hair and red eyes with glass on and bage shirt and black pants.

Sauske looked breath taken from her she then said “you ok?” he then shook her head yes he then left she followed him back to the camp their Naruto was their and waiting and looked worried .

He then said” Sasuke Sakura gone!” Sauske looked shocked back with Mino they were in a cave with Sakura tied up and so was Ayame and Tamaki and Shion all knocked out.

Kin smiled at the four but sadly they turned her and the other three lesbians on Mino then said “ don’t touch them I want to violate them myself “she said in a dark tone .

The four starred “were are we ?” they said then Shion said “crap I saw this coming when I had that vision how the hell did you beat Konan!?” Tayuya smirked I hypnotized her I am not that stupid blondey “.

 

Both Naruto and Sauske used their sharigan’s to look for Sakura they saw a cave with muiple charka signatures both jumped in even Karin both in fighting stances Mino smiled a sick smile and licked her lips .

She said “I got both Uchiha and Namikaze were I want you” she then went thru hand seals Sakura Ayame Tamaki and Shion cut their ropes free Shion had a kunai to her neck so did Ayame wile Sakura and Tamaki attacked both sharingan users.

Naruto and Sauske both took the hits “sorry Naruto!” Sakura said as Tamaki gave apologetic look to Sauske both men fell back they knew they could not attack them Karin noticed Mino was getting strained and tired fast so she charged but a blur appeared and hit Mino.

Mino fell back on her ass Tayuya Kin and Fukumoto blocked to protect their leader from the blur she had purple hair in a pony tail light pupiless brown eyes a over coat with mesh armor down to her thighs and a orange miniskirt she smirked.

Said “you ok kids I smelt something was not right in the air and a gut feeling looks like your team disqualified since you have a four man cell and some none partispons “ Kin threw a smoke bomb they got way.

Anko then looked at Sauske she licked her lips at him Tamaki Ayame both yelled in unison” he mine!” both ran to him and hugged him and kissed his lips as Sakura and Shion did the same with Naruto Naruto used three shadow clones to take the girls home .  
Sakura had to stay she notched they dropped their heaven scroll but she also knew they could pass with ease with Mino and Fukumoto and the other two’s powers.

The four returned to camp were Naruto began cleaning the deer for them he caught and killed they ate then they went to bed and Karin thought “thanks Sauske for saving me “ as she went to sleep.

 

Authors note: thanks for reading this chapter pleass read and review


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Third stage and a group found

 

Authors note: Izumi Yutaka is my new oc for this story when she around Itachi girlfriend she be called Zumi to add no confusion for you guys warning may have a lemon.

Team 7 was on their way to the tower they made it Sakura said, “we made it so we can rest “ they enrted and undid the scrolls Rin then showed up and said, “coagulations team 7 “.

They went in and was showed to their rooms Naruto entered their rooms and rested wile Karin had a room with Sakura else were in a different world a tall man in golden armor was laying on the ground.

With blood coming out of his mouth he as a long neck sort hair cut in a Caesar cut with a jewel in the middle of his forehead a masked man appeared and said,” I can save you from you wounds and illness”.

 

The tall man looked shocked and said “ok save me I want a new challenge I want to be stronger to beat Yusuke !” the masked man hand’s glowed green and he healed the guy.

 

He got up and said, “my name is Shinobu Sensui but Just call me Sensui” he then went back to his Normal form the masked man warped them to a different place.

It was metal had fire coming out of huge pipes and the place was burnt down the masked man put his hand out and said, “all mighty push!” pushed the stuff way to discover three bodys.

One had bandages on and looked like a mummy the others was a man and a woman the masked man took the Mummy looking one and warped them back to his demotion/ world.

He then said “ my name is Tobi “ a few days past and other teams made it to the tower the rules were explained by Minato in the shadows was Anbu they were Kakashi Rin Itachi and his Lover Izumi Uchiha.

The screen went through Names the first fight was Naruto Namikaze vs Fu Naruto jumps down to the floor as a high sprinted and excited girl jumped down and yelled, “ yea 'let's have fun and want to be my friend!”. 

The girl had mint green hair tan skin orange eyes light blue shirt and fish net shirt underneath her midsection was exposed she had same color skirt and fish net sorts under them with organe hair clip in her hair.

The proctor said, “ready begin!” Naruto activated his Sharingan and charged as Fu attacked with a punch he blocked said,” good Fu “ both jumped back Naruto saw two charkas her’s and a tailed beasts.

He then said, to himself” she’s like me but I have it better she most likely alone and shunned” Fu then taped in to her tailed beasts charka and made wings she then glided at Naruto at full speed.

He then dodged it and threw a Kunai she dodged and spit out powder at Naruto it flashed everyone in the arena was blinded even Naruto “ag cant see!” he yelled as he then felt a kick to the head.

Naruto fell but got back up and stood “wow impressive !” Fu yelled excitedly as she took off the thing on her back to reveal a sword she charged at him wile Naruto deiced to tap in to his other blood line limit.

His finger glowed blue energy at Fu and fired it it hit Fu and her sword broke she was then knocked out the prompter then said,” winner Naruto Namikaze! “ Naruto then picked up Fu took her back to her team mate.

He smiled wile the tan skinned girl with a cloak, on and sword on her side picked her nose he then returned to his side the screen then flashed through names agin it said, Sasuke Uchiha vs Izumi Yutaka.

The girl with the cloak jumps down as did Sasuke the girl then stoped Picking her nose and said, “ I kick you ass duck butt!” Sauske got mad he actived his sharingan.

The proctor said, “begin!” Fu then woke up and yelled, “get him Zumi!” Izumi drew her sword as Sasuke drew a kunai she also activated her Doujustu her eyes became yellow with white sword shaped pulps.

Sasuke was surprised at the Doujustu he never seen it before he then charged as did Izumi both blades clashed and Izumi said, “you got talent being a Kenjustu user.

Both skied back Sasuke went through hand seals fire style fireball Justu! Fire went to Izumi she then countered with wind style wind sword Justu wind hit the fire it came back in Sauske’s face and it burned him it was a clone it poofed.

 

Sauske came up from behind and cut and grabbed Izumi’s arm and twisted her arm out of place she yelled in pain it hurt so bad he let go she fell on her knees holding her arm as tears rolled down her face.

 

She then said, “I give up!” Fu then looked disappointed in her best friend Rin then asked, “Minato sensei may I treat her? I am the third best medic in Konoha “ Minato shook his head yes.

She then took her mask off and transformed in to medical doctor cloths with a white Jacket and a stethoscope and stepped out the shadows and ordered” I need a stretcher!”.

Rin and some others picked her up put her on the stretcher they left to the Hospital Fu got worried and decided to go with her friend Naruto saw Fu as a beauty.

Sasuke also has interest in the sword Doujustu girl named Izumi both decided to visit after else were Mino was walking so was her followers Tayuya then yelled “hey Mino bitch were the hell we going!?”.

Mino then yelled back “ I don’t know !” they stoped for a sec to rest back at the base Tobi sensed he then thought,” good some new members” and “he then ordered out Sensui I need you to go to an anther world for female members”.

Tobi then warped him to an different world in that world Sensui a lot of powerful people he sensed it pumped him up he stoped and saw one powerful women and gorgeous looking woman.

One had blond hair wearing a red cheerleading outfit with sort dress on and black on it with black fairytale symbol and brown eyes he walked up and said,” want to join our group?”  
She gave a dirty look and asked, “do I get to kill people?” he then shook his head yes they began to warp back to the hideout Tobi wasn’t their back with Mino and her group.

They were resting wile Tobi showed up and said, “ want to join my group? I can help with your revenge I overheard you talking about it” the group looked at him cautiously.

Mino thought about it and answered,” ok Mr. ?” Tobi then said, “my name Tobi “ he then lead them to the cave he then felt they needed one more Member he warped.

Mean wile a woman who’s 26 years old was fighting a demon of Low class but it was tricky one he was light blue blob she swing her sword and missed It then jumped in her face and went inside her.

She held her head to fight it but it took over in the end then Tobi said, “ want to join me ? you can cause a lot of carnage the women smiled and said, “ my name is Shura Kirigakure its least that’s her human name” said, the demon.

Tobi then lead her outTobi said, “ want to join me ? you can cause a lot of carnage the women smiled and said, “ my name is Shura Kirigakure its least that’s her human name” said, the demon.

Tobi then lead her through the warp what Tobi dint know was his warps to hi’s sensui’s mummy guy’s Lucy’s and Shura’s worlds made a connection and now are slowly merging together.

Back in Konoha .

Both oldest Members to Sauske and Naruto’s harems are hanging out both Konan and Ayame are shopping they began to get hot and sweaty from the heat Konan asked,” Ayame want to bathe when we retun to Lord Naruto’s manner? plus I am getting frisky without him so is Lady Shion I bet you and Tamaki are to I notched lately so as Lady Kushina”.

She then smiled and Ayame blushed at this knowing it to be true she as not had been pleasured in her life they both enter Naruto’s manner Kushina said, “can I have help in here ?”.

Konan and Ayame enter the room help put food up they bought and went to the bath house in the back with towels on their bear body’s droped them on the grund then both enter the warm water Konan said, “me and lady Shion been down since Lord Naruto left for the chunin exams kind of Jealous of the Haruno heiress”. 

Ayame said, “me to I thank Tamaki is to” Konan went to Ayame and rubbed her body on hers and kissed her lips Ayame began to melt in Konan embrace as she put her Tung in to Ayame’s.

Both French kiss each other wile their big round breasts were pressing agist each other both parted and attacked each, other necks’ sucking and kissing both moaned in unison.

As Konan began to touch and rub Ayame’s right breast she moaned out “more Konan I need it “ as she put a finger in Konan lower region “Ag” Konan said, as Konan felt being pleasured.

Konan then sucked licked and lightly bit Ayame right breast Ayame then added a second and third finger and went deep with in Konan as Konan did the same with her.

their climax rise as they keep at it then both climaxed then they drained the water cleaned the tub refilled it and got clean back at the Konoha Hospital laying in bed was Izumi wile Fu was at her side.

Naruto and Sauske showed up with flowers both smiled at the girls Naruto said,”Fu want to join my Harem I know what you been through” Sauske looked straight in to Izumi ice blue eyes as saying' he wants the same.

Izumi shook her head yes wile she grabbed a cup of water and drank it Naruto said” Rin a great medic ninja isn’t she?” Izumi then, answered “yes she is “.

Then Naruto and Sauske took Fu and Izumi to their compounds to stay and to live with them.

pleass read and review and happy thanksgiveing


End file.
